Chocolate
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein kisame learns that leaving chocolate in your pockets isn't always a bad thing. kisaita, yaoi, oneshot.


"Dammit, it's melting!" Kisame sighed as he looked down at the soup that had once been a chocolate bar. There was a reason people said not to carry that stuff around in your pockets, and know he knew why. At least he'd been smart enough to strip of his cloak and shirt before he opened the wrapper. Chocolate stains were a bitch to get out of clothing.

Grumbling, he sat down on the bed, trying to consume the half-melted treat. After five minutes of struggling he set it aside, deciding to put it in the fridge later. "Great, now it's all over my hands…" The shark groaned. This really wasn't his day.

He heard the bathroom door open and shut. Itachi was finally done with his shower. "Kisame, what are you doing?" The shark looked up and quickly made eye contact with his partner. The sight of a wet Uchiha wearing only a towel was sure to cause a nosebleed, and the last thing Kisame needed right now was yet another mess to clean up.

Itachi walked over, frowning at Kisame. "Kisame, answer my question."

"I was trying to eat some chocolate, but you know how you're not supposed to put it in your pocket?" Itachi nodded. "Guess what? I did."

The blank look on Itachi's face didn't change. "And now your fingers are covered in it, right?"

The shark nodded his head. "Yeah, I was just waiting for you to finish so I could…..go and wash…….it off my……..Itachi?" The weasel had picked up the shark's hand and was looking at it thoughtfully. He gently brought it to his mouth, smiling deviously. His tongue suddenly flicked out, lapping at the chocolate stuck to Kisame's fingers.

Kisame felt his body heat up at the soft touch of Itachi's pink tongue running over his hand, cleaning him of the sweet mess. Once all the visible chocolate was cleaned up, the Uchiha gingerly pulled the fingers apart and stuck one inside his mouth, sucking lightly on the digit.

Kisame felt his body heat up alarmingly, and he tried to retract his hand. Itachi's grip was surprisingly strong, and the weasel simply moved to suck on the next finger, then a third. When he finished, he looked up at the shark, a wanting look on his face. "Kisame…"

And with that little word, Itachi shattered the shark's willpower.

Kisame grabbed the back of Itachi's head with his free hand and pulled the weasel down into a teeth crashing kiss. The Uchiha shut his eyes and pressed against the shark, returning the kiss with a passion. His slim fingers made their way into Kisame's hair and pulled on the locks, urging the shark on. As soon as Itachi pulled away for air, the shark moved to his neck, sharp teeth ravaging Itachi's tender skin.

Itachi moaned as he felt Kisame ran his hands over the Uchiha's slim chest, rough hands sending an odd sort of pleasure through the weasel. Itachi pulled Kisame's mouth away from his neck and back to his mouth, kissing him again and pushing his tongue into the shark's mouth. Kisame was quick to respond and pushed back, dominating the weasel with ease. Itachi moaned softly as he let the shark take control of their kiss, tongue wrapping around his own and making his mind cloud.

Kisame smiled as he felt Itachi climb onto his lap and straddle him, body rubbing against his with more need than before. He reached down and began to fumble with Kisame's belt, while the shark quickly undid the towel around Itachi's waist. Itachi looked away and blushed while Kisame's eyes skimmed his body, making the shark chuckle. "You're so cute when you get embarrassed, Ita-chan."

"Shut up." The Uchiha ground his hips against Kisame's, smiling as he heard the shark moan. "I took care of your fingers, so don't make me wait," he purred, eyes already glazing over with lust. Kisame obliged and turned them around, laying Itachi down on the bed before ramming two fingers inside the weasel.

Itachi winced but made no sound, indicating that Kisame could continue. The shark scissored his fingers before sliding in the third finger, holding still long enough fro Itachi to adjust to the discomfort.

The weasel shot Kisame a look that all but begged the shark to move. Kisame's fingers began moving about, searching for that one little spot-"AAH!"-found it.

Kisame removed his fingers and spread Itachi's legs further apart, making the weasel whine. "Shh, Itachi…" Kisame grasped Itachi's waist and thrust in, making the weasel scream and wince. Kisame held still just long enough for Itachi to adjust before sliding out and thrusting back in.

Itachi moaned as Kisame began to pound into him, making his small body jerk with each thrust. He forced his body up and latched onto the shark, nails digging into the blue flesh. Kisame's pace never slowed down, and each well aimed thrust sent a fresh wave of pleasure through the weasel. A fiery coil began building up within the weasel, and all too soon he climaxed on the sharks stomach, crying out his lover's name. Kisame muttered the Uchiha's name as he too climaxed.

Itachi shut his eyes as he gasped for air, grip on the shark loosening. He felt Kisame's arm slide up his back and leaned back, grateful for the support. He opened his eyes and smiled at his love, the ability to speak still out of his reach. Kisame gently set him down on the bed before laying down beside him, allowing the Uchiha to snuggle into his side. "Is there any more chocolate?" Itachi whispered. Kisame smirked and stuck his fingers in the still soupy mess on the bedside table. "Here."

Itachi opened his mouth and took in the finger, sucking until he was sure every drop of sweetness was gone. "You should get chocolate more often. It's so sweet….." he said quietly, eyes drifting shut. Kisame rolled his eyes and kissed the Uchiha's forehead. True, chocolate did have its uses….

But his partner was so much sweeter.


End file.
